Company Kids
by GeekCheerleader
Summary: AU I'd heard about them all growing up. The Company Kids stuck to themselves, ruling the school. Now that I was one of them, would I let them cut me off from my friends? No way. But how can I survive the up and downs of their romantic-ness? MultiSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Company Kids**

**A GeekCheerleader fanfic. **

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Naruto is the day I spontaneously grow angel wings and fly. When it happens, I'll let you know.**

Chapter One

I sighed to myself, sitting in my brand new bedroom after I had just finished unpacking the last box. I now had a huge mountain of cardboard next to my bed. It was a nice room, I suppose. There was a black and pink striped quilt on my bed, and my black dresser was in the corner. My closet was full of clothing, and my bookshelf sat under a plasma screen television. It was an apology gift from my parents, as well as a celebration gift for the move.

What can I say? I can be bribed into compliance _sometimes_.

It's not so bad. I'll still attend the same school. Unfortunately, this move was due to my father joining the ranks of Konoha Inc.

That meant I, Sakura Haruno, was becoming the very thing I detested. I am now a Company Kid.

Company Kids wouldn't be so bad if—Well, if they weren't assholes. They're like… An asshole's asshole, for Pete's sake! There were nine of those holier-than-thou bastards. I didn't even have the option to ignore them. One of my friends was adopted by a Konoha Inc. executive, and they pretty much absorbed his entire life. He couldn't hang out with anyone that wasn't one of them. They'd controlled him completely, and even now I'd only seen glimpses of him in the hallways. Before, he was my best friend. Now, he treated me like dirt. So does every other Company Kid.

Not anymore. Now that I was one of them, they'd try to get all buddy-buddy again. Screw that. I'm keeping my friends, thank you very much. Screw those egotistic jerks.

I growled to myself, tossing a tennis ball above my solid oak door, so that when it bounced off of the white wall I could easily catch it. My long, naturally pink hair was tied back in a ponytail, and my jade green eyes scanned the room judgmentally.

I repeated this process several times before there was a knock on my door. I opened the door, only to see two of the people I hated most in my life.

Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha was Konoha High's star football quarterback. His jet black hair was spiked backwards, most likely to do about a thousand pounds of hair gel. His eyes were dark, supposedly mysterious obsidian. I always found them kind of creepy. Like, _pools of death_ or some cheesy horror movie cliché. He was a total cold fish. He completely ignored his raging, most likely rabid fangirls. I wonder if he even has a heart under that pale skin of his. Speaking of his skin, why was it so freaking perfect? I mean, he must use a thousand skin care products.

All in all, he was an egotistic, power hungry bastard.

He was rivaled in asshole-ness by his brother, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi is a senior, while Sasuke is a freshman. Itachi had rugged, god like looks because he is, in fact, a male model. I shit you not. All of the Company Kids are, but Itachi is the most serious about it. His black hair was tied in a low ponytail, and his eyes were a kind of freaky crimson color. He was supposed to be some kind of serious badass, but he's really just a womanizing pretty boy. He sleeps with any woman that'll have him, and let me tell you, there are a lot of_ those_. He probably has herpes. It would serve him right.

Okay, you're probably wondering why I'm such a hater. The truth is, I used to have a crush on Sasuke. That ended when I was starting Middle School, about ten seconds after it started. That was the first day Sasuke, Itachi and I met.

How about a pretty little flashback?

…

_I smiled brightly, clutching my bright pink backpack on my first day at a new school. My pink hair was tied in two little pigtails, and I looked excitedly around the hallways. I spun around, in my little red dress and rain boots, folding up my pink and red umbrella. My elbow accidentally bumped into someone, and I turned to apologize._

_That's when I saw a really cute boy, and his cute older brother. They both had black hair, but the older one had these mesmerizing crimson eyes. The younger one's eyes were this deep obsidian. _

_I smiled, "I'm sorry. My name is Sakura. It's nice to meet you."_

_The younger one sneered, crossing his arms, "_Piss off_."_

_The older one laughed, without even chastising his younger brother. In fact, he nodded in agreement, "Listen, kid. You're not even a Company Kid, so we won't associate with the likes of you. I don't care if you want an autograph, you'll just have to watch from afar like everyone else."_

_I stood there, mouth gaping, for what felt like forever. I couldn't even believe it! All I had done was apologize! Who was he to make fun of me for not being a Company Kid? I mean, my dad might not get a ridiculous salary like theirs did, but did that mean it wasn't okay to say hello?_

_"Close your mouth, idiot," The younger one huffed, "You look like a retarded fish. Although, it does take some attention away from your giant forehead."_

_That was the boiling point._

_That was the day that I, Sakura Haruno, punched Sasuke Uchiha in his annoying little face. _

_I realize that little encounter labeled me as a total outcast in the school, but if I had to go back, I would _so _do it again. It was worth it to see the look on that little prick's face._

…

That leaves now, where both Sasuke and Itachi were standing outside my bedroom door.

"Uh," I started awkwardly, "Hi?"

Sasuke nodded, and held out his hand, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Welcome to the neighborhood, Sakura."

Itachi did the same, "I'm Itachi Uchiha. We live next door, and our fathers will be working together. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can be friends."

Needless to say, I slammed the door in their faces and hid under my bed, wondering what kind of freaky serial killer plot this was. I mean, they've ignored me since middle school, so where did they get off being friendly now? There had to be something wrong with them. Right?

Sasuke spoke from the other side of the door, "Hn. Rude much, Haruno?"

"Don't be impertinent, Sasuke," Itachi chuckled, "Sakura probably just wants to change out of those _extremely attractive_ pink panties."

Screw my life. I totally forgot. I had opened the door wearing this little pink pair of incredibly indecent panties that I only wore as pajamas, not to mention the tight white tank top. Ugh.

I opened the door just enough so that I could see them, and I muttered, "Leave me alone."

"That's not very hospitable of you, Sakura." Itachi smirked. Sasuke only glowered like an immature little boy.

"Oh. Excuse me, your almighty Uchiha-ness, did I bruise your mighty ego? Spare me." I rolled my eyes, closing the door once more.

"Hey," Sasuke banged on the door, "Where do you get off being like that? You don't even know us."

Oh, no he didn't. "Where do I get off?" I flung the door open, snarling, "You little hypocrites! You've spent your whole life judging, but when you get a taste of your own medicine, I'm the bad guy?"

"Well," Itachi tilted his head, "Aren't you a hypocrite as well? You're accusing us of being judgmental. That, in itself, is judgmental."

I went for a witty retort, but I was stunned speechless. After a moment, I hissed, "Why won't you just die already?"

Sasuke nodded, grabbing my wrist, "Pizza at Uzumaki's place it is." He yanked me out of my room, pulling me down the carpeted stairs and out my front door. Unfortunately, I wasn't quite strong enough to get away. Personally, I think he's on steroids.

For the record, what did he hear in that conversation that made him assume I wanted to eat pizza with him?

"Let go of me!" I hissed, attempting to escape to the freedom of my apartment, "I will kill all of you! Slowly! With a spork! Furthermore—Naruto's place?" All violent thoughts I've been having come to an abrupt halt. That's right. Now that I was a Company Kid, I was worthy enough to hang out with Naruto again.

Naruto Uzumaki, my ex-best friend.

We used to play together all the time. We were absolutely inseparable. He was my best friend, my confidant, and my all around goofball. I was his cheerleader, his supporter, his translator so he could get a childhood "girlfriend".

That is, until we were twelve years old. Now, I can't really blame him for being adopted. It is absolutely not his fault that his parents died in a car crash, and I could never hold that against him. In fact, he lived with us for a few months.

Until he got adopted. I wasn't mad that he'd been adopted. Goodness, no. I was thrilled for him. I'd been his shoulder to cry on this whole time, and it was nice to see life moving on. He'd been adopted by a man named Jiraiya. He was one of the rich executives at Konoha Inc.

Naruto, by then, was beginning to be happy again. He made all sorts of plans. Jiraiya had a pool, and Naruto was adamant about having me over to hang out and swim every day for the rest of our lives. That was fine, for about a freaking _week_.

Then, he started changing. He started hanging out with the rest of the Corporation Kids, and just left me by myself. He left me to be best friends with the people we both swore we couldn't stand.

That's a betrayal I just don't think I can forgive.

So when I was pulled towards a pretty white house with a balcony, a pool, and a freaking limo in their driveway, I was understandably a little concerned. I hadn't seen Naruto in years, besides passing glances in school. We both know those weren't friendly glances either.

As I was about to enter the house, not willingly mind you, I realized something. I'm still not wearing pants. Not only that, but I'm certain that all of the Company Kids are male.

Ohmygod.

I made on last attempt to escape, shouting everything from rape to loud curses and death threats.

That is, until the door opened, and I was face to face with my ex-best friend. I felt my face heat up. He'd gotten handsome. I had to remember, he was the enemy.

His cerulean blue eyes widened, and a large grin spread across his face as he whispered, "S-Sakura?" He sounded disbelieving. I didn't believe it myself.

"Naruto," I whispered. It had been such a long time, and the feelings of longing and loneliness from back then instantaneously reappeared. He left me to be with the enemy. He was a traitor. I was supposed to hate him. So why was it so hard?

I knew, deep down inside, that no matter what I still wanted him to be my friend again.

He enveloped me in a bone crushing hug, leaving me wriggling in the tight embrace. His blonde hair was still as spiked as ever, and he still had those strange whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He was dressed in a sports jersey from a team I didn't know. I think it might be a hockey team, if that helps any. Maybe baseball. I know the jersey isn't for football—Even I, as non-athletic and lame as I am, watch football. He also had these rugged looking black jeans, and sneakers.

This only reminded me that I'm not wearing pants.

"I missed you, Sakura! Sasuke said he was bringing someone new over, but I had no idea it was you!" He laughed again, the happy, over excited laugh that was still full of as much joy as when we were kids. His voice was deeper. He definitely wasn't a little boy any more. He was way taller than me. He was a man now.

And I was a girl standing outside his house without pants.

"Uh, Naruto? Can I borrow some shorts?" I spoke up awkwardly.

It might just be me, but I personally don't think that when someone says that to you, you should look. That's exactly what Naruto did. His eyes drifted downwards, and his face turned bright red as he immediately looked away.

"U-Uh, al-alright, S-S-Sakura," He gulped, running inside. Sasuke and Itachi followed, dragging me along.

It was a_ damn_ beautiful house. There was a huge marble staircase, and glorious paintings on the walls. The wooden floors gleamed, and I smiled, whispering, "Wow."

Naruto came running down the stairs, and thrust a pair of black basketball shorts into my hands. He turned away, still bright red as I slipped them on. I undid my ponytail, using the band to tie a knot in the shorts, so that they wouldn't fall.

Apparently, the Uchihas lack hormones. I mean, what kind of guy ignores a girl in panties? I'm happy he's not some creep or something, but—I have curves, dammit! He's just being an ass! I mean, I know Naruto's childish and everything, but at least he acknowledges a pretty girl in her underwear.

Feh. Men.

Naruto pulled me into the living room, where six other people were sitting. He sat down, and I plopped myself next to him. Itachi sat on the other side of me, and Sasuke sat beside him.

"Alright," Naruto grinned, "This is Sakura Haruno. Everyone introduce themselves."

"That's not necessary," I smiled half-heartedly, "We go to the same school. I know them." It would be like the Company Kids to assume that just because they didn't know anyone else's names, no one knew theirs.

Kiba Inuzuka was in my grade. He had spiked brown hair, brown eyes, and red triangles tattooed on his cheeks. He had a big, wolfish grin. He was supposed to be some sort of animal lover, but he was still a Company Kid. He still ignored everyone as if they were beneath him.

Shikamaru Nara was in my grade as well. He had dark brown hair in a high ponytail, and he always wore a scowl. He was supposed to be some super genius kid, but he was also extremely lazy. I mean, seriously lazy. That in itself really burned my toast. I mean, I work my ass off to keep my grades perfect. I study for tests like I'm getting paid. Him? No. He just waltzes in and aces the tests, after a whole year of sleeping through the reviews.

Gaara No Sabaku was probably one of the worst Company Kids. He had blood red hair, and sea foam green eyes with black around them. I didn't know if he wore eyeliner, or what. He had the kanji for love tattooed above his eye. His mother died, and for the record I'm not blaming him for this part, and two of his siblings were sent to live with his grandparents. After that, and this is the part I blame him for, he started to ignore his siblings. They weren't Company Kids like him—Not in the development, anyway. He treats them like dirt. They're some of my best friends, and I hate him for it.

Neji Hyuuga was another personal enemy of mine. He had long, chocolate brown hair tied off at the end and pearly white eyes. He seemed gentlemanly, but he absolutely snubbed his cousin Hinata. Their parents were supposed to be partners in this business, but Neji's father usurped the power from Hinata. Now, this was a family quarrel. I can't blame them for that. I can blame him for being absolutely horrible to Hinata at school. She's an absolute sweetheart, and I don't think that it's okay for family to snub, pick on, and emotionally/physically abuse each other.

Deidara Iwa was Itachi's age. He had long, blonde hair in a ponytail, with bangs over one of his blue eyes. He actually looks like one of my friends; Ino Yamanaka. I actually didn't know much about him. He spent all his time in the art room, shutting the entire world out. Maybe that's why I didn't like him much. He was also an aspiring pyromaniac, and had a bad habit of setting things on fire. Oh, I remember why I don't like him. The things he burns? That included my backpack, full of about two weeks of biology report.

Sasori Akasuna was weird. He was the same age as Deidara and Itachi. He had dark red hair, and his eyes were always a tired amber color. He looked like he was on drugs, basically. Not only that, but he also fought with Deidara constantly about art, and made puppets. Kankouro, my friend and Gaara's brother, made puppets too, but they were smaller. Sasori just had that kind of I'll-cut-your-skin-off-and-make-a-puppet-out-of-it vibe. I had reason to fear him, okay?

I spoke awkwardly, "Uh, hi. It's nice to meet you." Why did I feel like I'm getting initiated into a cult? Oh. I guess I kind of am.

Kiba smiled brightly, walking to a big mahogany table and grabbing a few boxes of pizza. He set them down in the middle of the group, and flipped the top one open. All the boys dove forward, grabbing pizza and shoving it into their mouths.

I hung back, unsure. Sasuke seemed to notice, and he handed me a piece of the cheesy goodness. Mumbling a quick thank you, I took a bite. Damn, it was delicious. It was the best freaking pizza I've ever had in my whole life. I don't know where rich people get their pizza, but I will hunt down that shop if it's the last thing I do—

I'm rambling. It was really good pizza.

"So," Deidara grinned, "You're one of us now, yeah! Welcome!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "You're the first girl to come here you know. Of course, whores not included."

"Uh," I nearly choked on my pizza, "Thank you?" I wasn't comfortable with this. I already missed hanging out with my friends; Ino, Kankouro, Temari, Hinata, Sai, Lee, and Kimimaro. I missed them a lot. If I got stuck in this group, they wouldn't let me see my old friends anymore. I won't let that happen.

I stood up, determined to make my leave, but Naruto shot up as well, "Let's go swimming!"

"Um," I paused, edging towards the exit, "I don't have a bathing suit."

"Oh yeah," Naruto pouted.

"She can swim naked." Kiba smirked. Before I could hit him, Naruto had already tackled him to the ground. They proceeded to roll around like idiots.

I kind of pitied the whole situation. I mean, I haven't seen Naruto in all these years. I know he got sucked into this Company Kid thing, but did that mean I shouldn't reconnect with him? I sighed, giving in, "I'll go home and get a bathing suit."

Naruto jumped up, excited, "Great! Get some pajamas too, so you can sleep over!"

I didn't know about that. They were boys, after all. They didn't seem to have hormones, save Kiba who evidently wants to see me naked, so it was probably safe. But… still.

I promised I'd ask, and made my way home.

I grumbled to myself as I made my way back to Naruto's house, dressed in a black bikini with pink cherry pattern. The one time I count on my father to be as anti-male and overprotective as usual, he smiles and tells me to have fun. That's bad parenting. What if I was a liar? What if I went to some wild party and got pregnant? What if I went clubbing and got raped and murdered?

My thoughts drifted to the boys themselves. They didn't actually seem mean. Why were they so snobby in school? They didn't talk to anyone outside of their little circle. As Ino put it, they were like a Company cult.

Maybe on day three they'll make me eat a human sacrifice. Ew.

I arrived at the house and knocked three times. The door opened immediately, revealing a grinning Naruto in an orange swimsuit with the large, navy blue cutout of a hibiscus flower on the left leg. I turned, in an attempt to hide a monster blush. He got really handsome.

You know, while he was busy ignoring me.

I tossed my black bag on the living room floor, and looked up to see Naruto refusing to meet my eyes. His face was bright red. I suppose the avoidance streak hasn't completely worn off yet.

He walked to the large sliding glass door that led to the pool, motioning for me to follow. I stepped outside a moment after he did, and gasped at what I saw.

It was a large, rectangle pool with a large boulder on the side. There was a little waterfall cascading into the pool from the boulder, with a space underneath the overhang that was big enough to stand over. It had gotten dark already, and the pool lights were lit, along with tiki torches. There was a hot tub on the left side of the pool.

Then, there were the boys. Oh my, the boys.

Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji were lounging in the hot tub. When I came out, they looked up. Sasuke nodded, granting me permission to join them. I smiled, slipping into the water and moaning at how _freaking amazing_ it felt.

I guess the water was too hot for them, because the three boys turned a bit pink. Maybe they've been in too long. Cooking yourself isn't good for you, you know. "Hey," I tilted my head slightly, "Are you guys alright? How long have you been in here?"

Gaara, who was next to me, looked like he was getting redder. I reached out, placing a hand on his forehead. I said, "I think you have a fever."

He snapped away, not looking at me, "I'm fine."

"Oh," I paused awkwardly, "Um, alright." I get it. Maybe the nod was just to acknowledge my presence. Maybe they didn't want me to join them in the first place.

I sighed, and stood, ready to get out.

Neji grabbed my arm, reaching across Gaara to do so, "Where are you going?"

"O-oh," I mumbled, "I just figured you three wanted me to go…"

They all muttered at the same time, "Stay."

I'm not exactly sure why that one word made me so happy. Maybe it was me knowing that I had really been accepted. I was a higher up. That thought in itself came with loads of guilt.

What about my friends? The ones I soon wouldn't be allowed to talk to. I pulled my hand out of Neji's grasp, "I'll be right back." I had to ask, once and for all. Were the rumors really true? Did this group make sure you never talked to anyone on the outside? Is that why Naruto ignored me for all those years? I had to know. I walked inside, searching for Itachi. He would know.

Unfortunately for me, I found myself in quite an awkward position. Two arms wrapped around my waist, and I nearly jumped in surprise. I let out a small squeak, "What the heck?"

There was a chuckle, and a deep voice spoke, "Sakura, you're just so cute. You can't blame me for noticing."

Anyone have that pre-rape feeling? I do.

I recognized the voice as Sasori's, from the few times I've heard him speak in class. Never to me, but in art he would always argue loudly with Deidara. "Uh, Sasori? Kindly let me go. I have to—" What was I going to go ask again? My head was all befuddled, and I was blushing bright red.

"I don't want to let you go," He said, in a sort of whiny tone, "You should stay right here and be mine."

I hope he realized we were in Naruto's living room. That would be incredibly weird. Besides, um, no. Just no. "Sasori," I growled, kind of agitated, "I'm not some whore. You don't even know me yet."

"Sakura," He turned me around, pressing me into the wall, "I do know you. You're in my art class. I've been watching you for years. You're not just any girl. You're special."

"Special Ed, maybe," I smiled weakly, still wriggling at a desperate attempt to get out of this incredibly weird situation. This had definitely never happened to me before. Watching me? Serial killer? Serial killer. Serial killer! _Serial killer_! Ohmygod.

"I'm serious. You're no fangirl, that's for sure. In fact, it's like you hate me. All of us. It's incredibly attractive," He licked my cheek. Ew. "So, I'll say it again. Be mine."

"Uh, I'm going to have to pass. But, um, please don't skin me and make a puppet out of that skin, okay?" I kneed him in his man-area, and made my escape.

I had to spend the night with these people? The rest of high school? God, help me.

**A/N: This is ten pages long. Please review! I'll love you forever!**

**Okay, Sakucentric spotlight! On every update, I'll include a story I highly recommend. This update's Sakucentric Spotlight features…**

_**Creature Café by dragontamer ri-chan**_

**It's a super cute MultiSaku that has Sakura dressed up like a waitress with kitty ears. Neko! Anyways, she basically has to deal with patrons who like her, a boss who likes her, a security guard who likes her, and—Well, I guess I'll have to wait for an update. I can't help but wonder who she's going to end up with. My vote would go to the security guard. Boss and worker relationships? So cliché. But the security guard would follow her around, so they'd connect. Ne? Read it and see who YOU like the best, okay?**

**I was planning on putting this up the 21****st****, but… I didn't get to. Haha. Sorry. So, I'll be internet-less for a bit. I'll update by next week, okay?**

**G.C.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Company Kids**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. Unless, you know, my plans for a hostile takeover work out. Ahem, you heard nothing, okay? I also don't own any of the movies mentioned, except for my own copies. I do not endorse bootleg. At least, not in public. Ahem.**

**A/N: Hey, some of you have been waiting for this update, right? Sorry! Hehe. I'm internetless except for two days a week, so those are the days I update. If the chapter isn't finished by then, it waits until the next week. Reviews make me want to write. *coughcough* hint, hint *coughcough*…..**

**I'll warn you ahead of time. Prepare for Sakura's little meltdown. **

**Chapter Two**

.

..

.

Even though it was only about ten at night, I was more than ready to go home. Why did my Father want me to get along with these people so bad? Before he got the job, he wasn't their biggest fans either.

So why now? Had he gone power mad? Did he not realize how much his precious little girl hated these people?

Of course, I wouldn't question him about it. I wouldn't complain. He worked so hard to get this job. Wouldn't I be a terrible person if I made him regret getting the job?

These thoughts weren't the reason I was having a bad night. See, I had tried to go to sleep as early as possible in order to wake up and go home as early as possible. Good plan, right? Well, it would've been.

If that damn Sasori didn't keep trying to rape me every five minutes.

I mean, I was just lying there innocently on the couch. He comes and freaking lies on top of me! Thank goodness for Neji, pulling Sasori away every time he tried something. At least _someone _is a gentleman. I mean, I still hate the bastard, but at least he's not letting me get molested by the red headed pervert. I don't mean Gaara, by the way.

Gaara brings me to a whole new issue. He refuses to be within ten feet of me, and quickly makes an escape whenever we even see each other. While the rest of us are sleeping in the living room—I called the couch—he's off sleeping on the kitchen floor. What's his problem? I don't have freaking _rabies_!

Then, a thought crossed my mind. A few of the boys—mostly Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke—gave me wary glances. Maybe they thought I was the fangirl type. That is not okay.

I, Sakura Haruno, do a lot of things, but I most certainly do not_ fangirl_.

I suppose it's somewhat understandable. Nearly the entire female, and a few of the male, population fawned over the handsome company kids. Even Hinata, one of my best friends, had a whopping crush on Naruto.

I can't really blame her. He is quite handsome. They all are. Maybe now that I was a Company Kid, I could set them up. That would be cute. Hinata and Naruto.

It was then that the door rang.

I peeked out from under the red and beige plaid blanket that I had taken from one of the guest rooms, and slid off of the incredibly plush couch. I was wearing a pair of blue and white vertically striped shorts, along with a navy blue tanktop with a little white thread anchor stitched near the left hip. It was cute; I think it looked like a little sailor chick outfit, if only I had the hat.

Naruto rose as well, since it was his house. After I had plopped on the couch and declared that I was going to sleep, he had poked and prodded for me to get up and 'join the fun'. Noticing I refused, the boys eventually and begrudgingly went to sleep, one by one.

I peeked into the hall as he opened his ridiculously extravagant door.

There was a little, mousy looking girl with short, cropped brown hair and braces. She had large, brown doe eyes. I vaguely recognized her as a student from the middle school, although I had no idea what her name was. I had seen her at a few of the school festivals, where I worked.

She spoke up in a cute, shy voice, "Hello, Mr. Naruto," She fidgeted with a yellow box, "I made y-you some chocolate, and I was hoping you'd a-accept them." She looked up innocently, "I made them with love."

Even though he was turned around, I knew Naruto was using one of those trademark charming, crowd winning smiles of his. "Thank you."

She squeaked with joy, and practically floated to the car where it appeared her older sister was waiting. I smiled. That was cute. Childhood crushes were so adorable. The little girl was only in about fourth grade, and still quite tiny.

Naruto closed the door, and, without facing me, dumped the box into a small, metal trash can.

My eyes widened with shock. I mean, I might have been able to understand if he'd at least _eaten _one. Maybe. But… he just threw them away without a second thought. That girl made them with love, and he just threw it all away.

He threw her love away.

"Sakura," He looked surprised to see me up, and a vague recognition flashed through his eyes. He knew I'd seen what he did, and it was probably obvious on my face that I didn't approve. "Sakura, we have our own food. I'd get fat if I ate everything those girls made me. You understand, right? It's ridiculous to eat everything you get. I had to throw it away, we have too much. You understand, don't you?"

"No, Naruto," I snapped quickly, "I don't understand." Is that how he felt? He just throws her love away, because he has too much? She was a child, and he threw her love away.

Just like he threw me away.

That sudden thought send a wave of anger through me. Is that how it is? He had too many new, _better _friends, so he didn't want me anymore?

Screw that. I have my own friends, thank you very much.

I stormed into the living room, grabbing my bad in one hand, and slipping my cell phone into the other. I dialed furiously, and I heard the Company Kids stirring as they woke up from the noise. Oooh, did I wake them up? Too bad!

"Sakura," It was Deidara's voice, "What are you doing, yeah?"

I ignored him, pressing one last button. A sleepy voice answered, "Hello? Sakura?"

"Ino," I hissed, "Get the gang. Meet me at the new address. We're having a sleepover."

"Sakura, what happened?" Ino asked. She knew me to well. She continued, "You sound angry. I thought your dad wanted you to sleepover with those stupid Company Kids. Did they do something to piss you off?"

A vague murmur or resentment spread through the living room. I felt myself smirk. That's right, you arrogant bastards. I had it on speaker phone. That's what we think of you. You're_ stupid little Company Kids_, who make themselves big by making everyone else small.

Well, I was sick of being stomped on by their arrogant attitudes my whole life, and one night here was one too many. "Yes," I spoke into the phone, surprising myself with the amount of venom laced into my words, "I hate them. I want my real friends to come over, and I don't give a _hot damn_ if that's against their creepy little cult. I don't want anything to do with them._ Ever_."

"Alright," Ino replied softly, taking a long pause. If I know Ino, I'm sure a slow grin is spreading across her face, "Girl, you need ice cream and some action movies. I'll go wake everyone up, and we'll be there in twenty. Peace."

"Peace," I mumbled, shutting my phone. I made my way to the front door, when I felt a hand around my wrist.

I turned, my eyes narrowed. I almost softened a little bit. They were all standing there, even Gaara, wide eyed and hurt looking. I almost felt bad. Almost.

It was Naruto that grabbed my wrist. It was the saddest thing I've ever seen. He was teary eyed, and he looked like an upset little school boy whose first crush told him she'd rather die than date him. It was pitiable.

But then I remembered standing alone while he chatted with a younger Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara, never giving me a second glance. I remember sniffling, and a hand rested on my shoulder. I looked up to see a girl with four, wheat blonde pigtails. She gave me a cheesy smile, and said, "Don't worry about it. They're dickheads. Come sit with us." There was a boy with dark brown hair, and a girl with white eyes and short, purple hair. I smiled softly and nodded, following them to a table full of people.

That was the day I'd met my_ real_ friends. Before that, Naruto had left me to sit alone.

I had to remember that now, no matter how much he looked like a kicked puppy. I had friends that actually cared. Naruto Uzumaki was not one of them.

I smacked his hand, and freed myself from his grip. I turned, walking out the door. I suddenly froze, and turned to face the group through the still open door. I reached into my bag, pulling out a wad of cloth. I tossed it at Naruto, shouting my last words at the upset blonde.

"_Keep your damn pants_!"

…

Halfway down the street, I realized none of them were following me. Good! My cheeks felt wet from salty tears, and I speed walked to my front door.

If my neighbors were watching, I must've looked totally ridiculous. A young girl, at night, stomping down the street in her pajamas, crying like a child. Yes, I must've looked like a child. I slammed the door open, and saw my mother at the kitchen table.

She looked up, surprised. Instead of chastising me, she walked to the refrigerator. This is why I loved her. She didn't need to nag me about coming home from a sleepover. She pulled out the milk jug, her dark, emerald orbs focusing intently as she poured the milk into a navy blue mug. Putting it inside the microwave, she waited for the beep. Afterwards, she mixed some Hershey's syrup in with a small, silver spoon, and placed a few mini marshmallows inside.

I took the mug with a small smile. My mother wrapped her arms around my shoulder, and whispered, "I never liked Naruto anyway. Besides, their parents were total douchebags at the company picnics I went to with your father. Those Company Kids suck."

Yeah. This is why I love my mother. She understood why I didn't like them. She understood that it was wrong for them to treat people that way.

I smiled, rubbing my eyes, "The gang's going to be here soon."

Mother glanced at the clock. It was ten thirty two. She smirked at me, "I'll make some lasagna. It's your favorite."

I felt myself giggle, and I hugged her, "Thanks, Mama."

She patted my head, "I was worried they were going to rape you or something."

"Oh," I rolled my eyes dramatically, "Sasori tried. Ugh. Don't worry Mom, I kneed him like you told me to."

She nodded approvingly, "Good girl. If your father was in his right mind, and not being a crazed workaholic right now, I'm sure he'd be proud. You can brag tomorrow."

The doorbell rang, and I practically ran over to the door. I opened it, and Ino Yamanaka tackled me, squealing. "Sakura," She shrieked, "I brought a shovel, and do we need to kill them?"

"What?" I snorted, "No, no, no, no, no! Ino, murder isn't the answer!"

Ino gave me a serious face, her pastel blue eyes darkening, and her light blonde hair unruly, "Yes it is." She had on her lavender set of pajamas, with white lace on the collar and hems. She had bright purple slippers, and she was holding a large bag of chips. The shovel must be in the car.

Kankouro and Temari came in next. Kankouro wore a black shirt, and his dark brown hair was ruffled and messy. He had dark purple sweatpants on, and his scowl softened when he saw me. I must've looked like a mess. He patted my head and muttered, "Ino, go get me the shovel."

I snorted, "Kankouro, one's your_ brother_!"

"All the more reason to hit him twice as hard," Temari huffed, her four wheat blonde pigtails wavering with fury. She crossed her arms over her army green pajama shirt. "He shouldn't be treating our adorable Sakura badly. Right Kankouro?" She smirked and raised an eyebrow at the blushing teen.

Hinata entered, wrapping a thin arm around Sakura and giving her a reassuring hug, "W-w-was it my c-cousin? W-was he m-mean to you?" Her short, dark purple hair was cropped at the end of her small, heart shaped face. Her eyes were the color of pearls, and she looked concerned.

"No," I assured her, "In fact, he saved me from being raped by Sasori." I then realized that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say to a group of angry teens.

"What?" A smooth voice hissed. I turned to see Kimimaro. His long, silver hair hung loose, and his light green eyes were narrowed, "I'll kill them."

"See?" Ino prodded me, "I knew we'd need the shovel!"

"No," I sighed, "No one's killing anyone! I just want to hang out, until the weekend's over and I have to go to school. Is that too much to ask?" I looked at Kimimaro imploringly with large, puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," He muttered, turning away.

I smiled victoriously. Sucker. "So," I glanced around, "Where's Lee and Sai?"

As if on cue, Lee burst into the room, clad in green pajamas, "Sakura!" He bobbed energetically, his short black bowl cute wavering as he moved, "We brought ice cream."

Sure enough, Sai came in, holding a large tub of chocolate ice cream. He gave a fake smile, and I jumped forward to hug him. "Wow, Ugly, did you miss me that much?"

I rolled my eyes at his oh-so-adorable pet name for me, "No way. I just want the ice cream."

He gave a small smile, "Cute. You'll get fat."

I took the tub of ice cream, holding it protectively against my chest, "It'll be well worth it." I smiled innocently, pulling the top off and tossing it onto the marble countertop. I pulled a silver spoon out and took a bite of the creamy, chocolate-y goodness. Yum. I could practically hear the hallelujah chorus.

"So," Ino poked me in the side with a well-manicured finger, "You going to tell us what those jerk offs did or what?"

"I don't really want to talk about them," I sighed, my ice cream induced bliss ruined by the mention of those meat heads, "Let's pop in those action movies. I got a new television, you know. Whoever said bribery was wrong has simply never been a teenage girl who was brought into moving willingly due to a big, pretty television."

"Right, right," Hinata held up a stack of DVD cases, "W-we have I-Independence Day, the Transformers Series i-including the n-new one on bootleg, K-Kick Ass, Z-Zombieland, and a bunch of o-other stuff."

I smiled brightly, "I love you people."

My mother shouted from the Kitchen, "Have fun! Lasagna will be done soon, so I'll call you down! Condoms are in the top right drawer in the bathroom, okay?"

"Mom!" I shouted playfully. She did that whenever any boy came over. You'd think my numbskulls would be used to it, but they always blush. It's quite adorable. Those innocent little rascals.

Man, I love these people.

.

..

.

**A/N: Yay, ending this chapter on a happy note! The girl with the chocolate is just a random fangirl. She's not important, and will not be used later in this story. Sakura's mother is made up as well.**

**Okay, Sakucentric spotlight! On every update, I'll include a story I highly recommend. This update's Sakucentric Spotlight features…**

_**Lovely Monsters by doodlebug720**_

**She's a close personal friend of mine, and normally I wouldn't put the spotlight on someone I know in real life (Can you say BIAS. We have the same first name. Coincidences are fun.), but I'm making an exception. Why? Simple. She's confided in me that she is considering quitting fanfiction. Well, she won't listen to me. She says people won't miss it, and she's not inspired like she used to be. So, go harass her with reviews and PMs. Don't let her quit! She's going to kill me if she reads this. **

**Anyway, about her story. It's this really cool story about Sakura, who is raised by her abused Father. She ends up involved in this huge conspiracy involving escaped experiments and a pretty freaky family history. I've read all of her roughs for future chapters, and you will not BUH-LIEVE the ending. So, bug her to continue, because I promise, it's worth it. I found the conspiracy entertaining. She hasn't announced her retirement yet, so go PM her! Now! Cha!**

**I'm sorry for ruining your retirement surprise, Ginny-chaaaan. Don't kill me?**

**G.C.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Company Kids**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto… Sakura would have a harem. Which she doesn't, so I obviously don't own Naruto. I don't own Harry Potter either. Or Narnia. Or Maximum Ride. Or the Hunger Games. Basically, I don't own shit. I've accepted it.**

**A/N: Hurricane's coming! I'm a Maryland kid, so I'm super excited! MUAHAHAHA! I'm sleeping in our walk through closet. I'm setting up a blanket fort, portable DVD player, flashlights, marshmallows, books, soda, sketch pads, and various other things I thought I might need.**

**Dude, I'm excited.**

**But I thought I'd update before our internet/power went out, so here it is!~**

**Erm… Not yet! I actually have a new segment called 'That Awkward Moment'.**

_**That awkward moment when you realize your curse mark is just a chakra infused hickey. (SASUKE!)**_

**Now it's update time.**

.

..

.

I was perfectly happy. It was a lovely night with my absolute best friends. Ino went through my closet, insisting I borrow some of her more "fashionable" (Though I'd think the term more along the lines of suggestive) clothing. Kankouro was attempting to make me a giant rag doll to cheer me up. Temari was scarfing down lasagna like—Well, like Temari usually eats Mom's lasagna. It's delicious. Hinata was busy braiding my hair. Kimimaro, Lee, and Sai were sprawled on my floor, tossing a bouncy ball at each other.

Well, at least, that would've been nice. You know, if it actually happened.

Which it definitely didn't.

In fact, the others had just gone upstairs when the doorbell rang. I was just about to head up myseld. I wasn't going to answer, and I knew my mother wouldn't either. She was off in the kitchen anyway. So, they were just going to be locked outside. I could definitely live with that.

Until Gaara broke my damn door down.

I shrieked loudly, jumping away, "You just broke the door," I sent an accusing glare his way, "You're paying for that!"

"Well," Sasuke gave a glance to the stairs, "You're coming with us." He grabbed my wrist, yanking me towards the door.

"Mom," I shouted, "I'm being kidnapped! Call the _police_!" I was a decently strong teenage girl, but I wasn't god damn superman. Let's be honest here. Sasuke had muscles. I was a tiny pink haired girl. So, obviously, I was dragged out and thrown into the back of a very suspicious looking black van.

Ah, those heart-warming classic kidnapper/rapist clichés. I scream and kick and bite, but he tosses my into the back, jumping in himself and closing the doors.

I heard my friends shouting my name. Well, this night isn't going well. Not at all.

After releasing a string of curses, I sat against the side. The floor was carpeted, but the lighting was normal. I studied the inside, and noted—as I suspected—that the van was full of Company Kids. I shot an accusing glare at all of them, "I hope you all go to jail!" I darted for the back doors, but Sasuke yanked me back.

Then Itachi fucking sat on me.

FML? Indeed.

For about a half hour, I sat like that—my lungs compressed to Itachi's muscle induced weight, and in an overall miserable situation. Though my face was pressed in the carpet, I could life it up enough to make out a few things. Sasori was driving, and Deidara was asleep on the passenger's side. Gaara was sitting close to the rear door. Neji was sitting with his back propped against the driver's seat. Sasuke was sitting opposite of Gaara. Kiba and Akamaru were next to Sasuke. Itachi was still sitting on top of me, the condescending bastard.

Then there was Naruto, who was apologizing profusely. I made a point of ignoring him, finding a particularly interesting spot on the rug to glare at.

"Stop being in such a bad mood," Neji reprimanded after ten more minutes of facing the wrath of my angry face, "You can't jump out of a moving vehicle, and we're not going to jail."

Itachi finally got off of me, and I immediately sat up, sending him a particularly heated death glare. "You're right. You're not going to jail, and neither will I," I gave a sweet smile. "After all," I lunged forward, wrapping my fingers around Itachi's neck, "there'll be no damn evidence left!"

Itachi fell backwards, and managed to pry my hands away, flipping us over.

It was then that I realized what a provocative position we were in. I turned bright red, squeaking, "G-get off of me! _C-cooties_!"

Itachi smirked, leaning in, "What, you don't like this, _Sa-ku-ra_? I think you do." His crimson eyes met my emerald ones.

"Don't harass her!" Naruto tackled Itachi, slamming him into the side of the van. I immediately jumped to the side of the van. After all, I didn't want to get caught in a—Is the term _dog fight_?

"What the hell?" Sasori shouted, "Don't rock the van, you crazy bastards!" What was up with the van anyway? These people could certainly afford a car that—

Oh god.

"I need a seatbelt!" I shouted, nodding enthusiastically.

Gaara scowled, "It's not that much more. You'll be fine."

"No," I met his glare with an equally vicious and commanding one of my own, "It's a rule in Zombieland! I need a seatbelt!" I'm also extremely paranoid about bathrooms and jog every day. I mean, knowing me, I'd still get caught—But hey, at least I'd have been prepared. Maybe I could survive it out.

"There's no such thing as zombies," Sasuke muttered, looking me as if I was a ridiculously paranoid believer in an upcoming zombie apocalypse.

Hey, it's _possible_, okay? Don't judge. Besides, they don't even necessarily have to be zombies, per se. They could be… cannibals… You know, pot head cannibals with a severe case of the munchies and an incredibly high pain tolerance. Same thing, right?

Due to my perhaps irrational fear of zombies, I also have an irrational fear of cemeteries. And lightning. And the ocean. I can't swim, and there are jellyfish, sharks, and festering Titanic (Plus various other origins) corpses.

"When your eyes are being eaten like meatballs, I'll make sure to remind you that your assailant doesn't exist," I huff, "So where are we going anyway?"

"It's a surprise," Neji offered a small smile.

"_Great_," I drawled sarcastically. "So, anyone have any food? No?" I glanced around, and when I didn't receive a response, I lay down and turned my back to them.

I shouldn't have said it. I really shouldn't have. It was going too far, even if it was true. They may have kidnapped me, but it's not like their serial killers. At least, as far as I'm aware. I still couldn't stop the words from escaping my lips.

"You know, I hate you guys."

The loud, sleepy and obnoxious voice of Deidara spoke just before my eyes shut, "Are we in Puerto Rico yet?"

Uh, what?

.

..

.

**A/N: WOO! Hurricane! If I die, I'll let you know. I probably won't, **_**unless I get hit by a tree.**_

**There are no trees by my house.**

_**Or a car.**_

**We live next to a bunch of drunks. They don't have cars.**

_**Or a poorly built house.**_

…**.. That's a possibility. Seriously downed my mood.**

**Maybe that's why this chapter is so mean. Sakura's being a big meanie in this (But you know, they did kinda sorta totally kidnap her.)**

**This update's Sakucentric Spotlight is…**

**The Boys who Loved Flowers by Hi-Mb-Ee-Re**

**Sakura has a really good story going on here. It's like a self-discovery, new beginning type of thing. I love it. Though, I really hate Ino. Sincere hate. Plus, Konan totally rescued her in the first chapter. AKATSUKI, SQUEE!~ I recommend it, it's very well written.**

**G.C.**


End file.
